Going Round & Round & Round
by alexis97
Summary: Sonny is a high school girl who is in love with Chad, a guy who gives her mixed signals. For DemiStoodStrong's competition. Based on the song Round & Round by Selena Gomez. Bad summary, cute story. Channy forever


**Okay guys, another one shot. I know I'm writing a lot of one shots but... I enjoy writing them. So this is for DemiStoodStrong's competition based on Selena's Round & Round. I must say that they are not famous here. They're just in a high school. I love the stories with high schools. They're sweet. **

**Okay, enough with this. i don't own SWAC or the song Round & Round.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Going round &amp; round &amp;round<strong>_

Here I am. I, Sonny Munroe, I am going round the hallways of my dear high school Condor High trying to figure out what's happening between me and Chad.

Chad Dylan Cooper is the most popular guy in the school. I'm so lucky that he knows me. I should be proud of myself that I have the chances to stay near him, or to talk to him. But he drives me crazy everyday.

I'm in love with him, I admit it. He has a beautiful blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes that make me drown in them every time I have the chance to look in them. And even though his sometimes selfish and vain, he's a softie inside. And that made me love him.

Te problem is, he always sends me messages whose meanings I can't figure out.

When he's alone he calls me and tells me I'm beautiful. When nobody's looking he holds my hand and looks deeply in my eyes. When we're alone he pulls me close and whispersin my ear words like "I like you so much".

And then the world crashes and he pretends he doesn't know me. He always makes me think all of the moments we had were all lies. He made me cry, cry like I never cried before.

Sometimes I try to move on, to forget about him, but he appears again and then brings my feelings back.

Sadly, I can't see what he's feeling. I always wonder if he likes me or it's just a joke and the sweet guy that made me fall I love with him is just an act.

It hurts…

If he's just playing wit my feelings then I'm a real fool. But he's my first true love.

But there may be a possibility. Maybe he really likes me. And in that case I must say that we're just going round & round our feelings and soon I'm going to get dizzy.

Why can't he see I need him?

Why can't he see how much I'm in love with him?

Why can't he just ask me out?

I closed myself in a closet in our school and grabbed my guitar. What? I did this before.

I started to play a song I have just written. It's called Round & round and it's about the situation that me and Chad are in.

_Round and round_  
><em>You see me standing there<em>  
><em>And act like you don't know me<em>  
><em>But last night you were calling me saying you want me<em>  
><em>Oh why you always make me feel like I'm the one that's crazy<em>  
><em>You feel my heart racing<em>  
><em>My My heart racing<em>

_Boy I need you here with me_  
><em>We can't go on this way<em>  
><em>I'm falling hard for you<em>  
><em>All I can say <em>

_We're going round and round_  
><em>We're never gonna stop<em>  
><em>Going round and round<em>  
><em>We'll never get where we're going<em>  
><em>Round and Round<em>  
><em>And You're gonna miss me<em>  
><em>Cuz I'm getting dizzy<em>  
><em>Going round and round and round<em>

_You try to pull me close_  
><em>And whisper in my ear<em>  
><em>You always told me lies<em>  
><em>I cried out all my tears<em>  
><em>I pushed my feelings to the side<em>  
><em>But then you bring them back<em>  
><em>B-bring them back<em>  
><em>Now you got me singing<em>

_Boy I need you here with me_  
><em>We can't go on this way<em>  
><em>I'm falling hard for you<em>  
><em>All I can say <em>

_We're going round and round_  
><em>We're never gonna stop<em>  
><em>Going round and round<em>  
><em>We'll never get where we're going<em>  
><em>Round and Round<em>  
><em>And You're gonna miss me<em>  
><em>Cuz I'm getting dizzy<em>  
><em>Going round and round and round<em>

_Love me or love me not_  
><em>I'm starring at the clock<em>  
><em>I take them flowers petals off<em>  
><em>Then I watch them drop<em>

_Love me or love me not_  
><em>I'm starrying at the clock<em>  
><em>I take them flowers petals off<em>  
><em>Then I watch them drop<em>

_Boy I need you here with me_  
><em>We can't go on this way<em>  
><em>I'm falling hard for you<em>  
><em>All I can say is<em>  
><em>We're going round and round<em>  
><em>We're never gonna stop<em>  
><em>Going round and round<em>  
><em>We'll never get where we're going<em>  
><em>Round and Round<em>  
><em>And You're gonna miss me<em>  
><em>Cuz I'm getting dizzy<em>  
><em>Goïng round and round and round<em>

Suddenly I heard someone entering the closet and I put my guitar away. I looked up and saw no oher than Chad.

"Sonny, you were the one who sang that?" he asked and I looked down blushing.

"Yeah…" I said slowly and he lifted up my chin so now I was looking in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I loved it. You know, we should hang out sometimes. What about I pick you up tomorrow at 7?" he asked and I smiled.

"Sure" I said simply and he kissed my cheek. I smiled. Now I'm sure that all our moments weren't lies and I hope I and Chad's little round & round game will stop soon.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it guys. I need to say that I enjoyed writing these. It was fun and I hope you guys will like it. And I hope that DemiStoodStrong will like it too. Thanks for letting me in your competition and good luck to the others contestants.<strong>

**Love you guys!**

**Keep smiling (Really, it will make your days better)**

**Alexis**


End file.
